


Just for You

by this_is_not_nothing



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comeplay, Edgeplay, M/M, Nipple Play, there's a lot of come, this is pretty filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: David wears a new shirt for Patrick, and hereallylikes it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 40
Kudos: 190





	Just for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelphinaBoswell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphinaBoswell/gifts).



> [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO) thought it might be nice to give Em a post-season pick-me-up on a Tuesday because she's a TREASURE, and [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly) said "TINN should probably write some filthy porn about Patrick coming David’s chest hair" and here we are ❤️ 
> 
> Thanks to [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO), [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness) and [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly) for the validation and encouragement and Gray for the beta as always✨
> 
> All three of them also wrote perfect lovely fics too, that I _highly_ encourage you to read.
> 
> Em, you're the best.

“Is that new?”

David looks up from his book at Patrick as he comes out of the bathroom. “Is what new?” David asks, playing dumb. David knows  _ exactly _ what Patrick is asking about, and it  _ is _ new. He splurged on some new white t-shirts to sleep in, some that have a slightly deeper v-neck, just so he could watch Patrick flush and get that slow, sexy smile on his face that he gets whenever he catches a glimpse of David’s chest hair. “This book? Yeah, I just started it.”

“David.” Patrick’s eyes flick to David’s chest, and his lips part, just a little and  _ fuck _ if that’s not working for David already.

“It’s new.” David’s voice is high and breathy just from the way Patrick’s looking at him.

Patrick takes the book out of David’s hands and sets it on the nightstand. “It’s very nice.” Patrick climbs onto his lap, straddling him, and runs a finger along the edge of the vee in David’s shirt. Patrick trails a finger down to David’s nipple, rubbing it lightly through the fabric, a tease. “Really nice.”

“I might have bought it for you,” David admits, his voice coming out softer than he means. 

Patrick’s eyes go so  _ so _ fond and he leans in to press a soft kiss against David’s lips at the same time he pinches David’s nipple through the shirt. David gasps into Patrick’s mouth, and then Patrick kisses him hard and a little messy, the way he does when he’s too turned on to do anything but take what he wants from David.

David’s a little dazed, and breathless, when Patrick pulls back.“You’re a very thoughtful husband,” Patrick murmurs and pinches his nipple again, harder, and gives a pleased smile when David moans. “God, I love how much you like that.” Patrick pinches again, and David’s already hard from just this. 

David does love it. It’s almost embarrassing, how turned on he is, but Patrick’s looking at him like he’s going to take him apart and David doesn't care about anything else.

Patrick’s gaze is heavy on him, and he slides his hands under David’s shirt, dragging his fingernails down David’s chest, through his chest hair, over his nipples. David thought Patrick’s obsession with his chest hair would be confined to the early stages of their relationship, but all these years later, just a glimpse of chest hair is enough to make Patrick lose his train of thought. 

Patrick stands up abruptly and starts pulling his clothes off. He looks at David. “You too, all of it, off. I want to see you.” David does, pulling off his shirt and feeling gratified at the way Patrick pauses in the middle of shoving his pants down to look at him. David starts to shimmy out of his pants and then all of a sudden Patrick’s naked at the foot of the bed, helping, tossing them off to the side. He gets both hands on David’s ankles and pulls hard, until David’s spread out across the middle of the bed. “Look at you. You’re beautiful.”

The praise goes straight to David’s dick, like it always does. He’s so hard and he wants to touch himself, but he wills himself to lay still, to wait to see what Patrick has planned.

“Go ahead, touch yourself. Show me. Show me how much you like wearing clothes just for me.” Patrick’s voice is low and commanding, and it makes David want to obey.

David nods, he does like dressing for Patrick, loves when Patrick can’t keep his hands off David when David wears those ripped jeans or the panties Patrick got him for their first anniversary. He gets his hand around his dick and watches as Patrick licks his lips and crawls up the bed. “Yeah, David like that. Nice and slow.” Patrick watches as David works himself the way he knows Patrick wants, slow, all teasing, occasionally moaning because he knows Patrick likes to hear him.

Patrick grabs his wrist and pulls his hand off his dick. David whimpers, but then Patrick is drizzling lube all over his hand. His eyes flick back to David's cock. “Go ahead, show me.”

David doesn’t waste any time, his fist is perfect and slick around his dick and he throws his head back, putting on a little bit of a show for Patrick, but it’s not much of an act at this point.

“That’s right, show me how you like it. Look at how hard you are for me.” David groans, he loves when Patrick talks like this, all filthy and in control.

Patrick leans forward and gets his mouth on one of David’s nipples, teasing with his tongue, until he’s not, until he’s biting hard, making David squirm and fuck into his fist.

“Patrick, I’m—” David is getting close, Patrick gets him like this every time, desperate and leaking and  _ wanting. _

Patrick lifts his head up. “No. Not ‘til I say.” He doesn’t wait for David to answer, just drops back down to tease more, his tongue flicking David’s oversensitive nipples.

David slows his hand down, he knows he won’t be able to hold off if he doesn’t. Patrick looks at him again. “No. Want you to get close. Don’t stop until you’re right there. Can you do that for me?”

David feels his eyes widen. He’s not sure, Patrick’s never told him to do this to  _ himself _ before. Usually Patrick’s the one bringing David to the edge over and over, until he’s trembling and begging, making him take it. He nods slowly. He doesn't want to, and he’s never wanted anything this much before. He starts jerking himself off again. Patrick’s tongue is deliberate against his nipple, flicking and teasing—so soft as David strokes himself.

“I’m—Patrick.  _ Please  _ let me.” David knows he’s whining but he’s  _ so  _ close.

Patrick picks his head up. “Not yet, David.” He leans back over and bites hard, his hand finding its way to David’s other nipple and pinching. David lets go of his dick entirely and takes a deep breath. He can’t come yet, he needs to be good for Patrick.

When David gets his breathing under control, Patrick looks up and him and smiles. “Again. Show me how good you can be.”

David does,  _ again _ , and this time he gets so close he has to slam his hands into the mattress while Patrick’s perfect mouth teases his nipples, and David can’t help but thrust into the air, getting nothing, taking deep breaths. “Please—Patrick. I need—let me.”

Patrick gives his nipple a gentle lick and lifts his head. “David. You were so good. Again, okay?. This time, can we try something?” Patrick soothes a hand over David’s hip and waits for David to answer.

David nods, turned on and unsure of what he’s about to agree to. There’s nothing he wouldn't do for Patrick right now, or probably ever.

“Want to keep teasing your pretty little nipples with my mouth, and I want you to keep your hands on the mattress for as long as you can, and then, when you’ve held on as long as you can, I want you to jerk yourself off and cover your chest in come.”

“Oh—okay.” David nods his head slowly.

“David. I want you to be good. I want you to last as long as you can.” Patrick’s voice is calm and even, but David’s  _ so  _ hard and  _ so  _ close and he’s not sure how long he can last.

David swallows and tries to find his voice. “Patrick. I—yeah. I want that too.”

Patrick nods once and drops his mouth to David’s chest, his mouth soft and warm and teasing. Patrick’s tongue is perfect and David fists the sheets, trying to keep his hands off himself. Eventually, he wraps his hand around his cock again and Patrick immediately stills. “I think you can hold on longer David.”

David whimpers and puts his hands back on the bed. Patrick keeps teasing him, flicking his tongue gently and pinching hard, alternating sides until David is thrusting into the air, until David feels himself dripping precome onto his stomach.

“I’ve been good, you said I could—can I? Let me? Please, Patrick. Please, I need to, let me—” David thinks he might come untouched at this point, he needs Patrick to  _ let _ him.

Patrick bites down on his nipple and looks up and nods, David’s nipple trapped in his teeth, pulling hard. David’s hand wraps around his dick and that’s it he’s coming, his hips coming off the bed. He feels his come land all over his chest and forgets to breathe. Everything goes white for a second, and he’s dimly aware that he’s panting and chanting Patrick’s name.

Patrick gentles his mouth as David’s breathing evens out, eventually picking up his head.

“Fuck—you’re. I can’t believe I get to see you like that.” Patrick swings his leg over David’s hips. “Gonna come all over you, want you nice and messy.” Patrick gets one hand on himself, starts jerking himself off fast and rough. He uses the other hand to spread the come on David's chest everywhere.

“Love you like this, come all over your chest. In your hair.” Patrick swirls the come through David’s chest hair. “A mess, just for me.” Patrick’s eyes flutter shut and it’s perfect, David loves seeing him like this.

“Mmm, mess me up, come all over me. I want it.” Patrick's eyes fly back open.

“You want it? I’m gonna give it to you.” Patrick's hand speeds up, and his mouth falls open into a perfect O as he comes all over David’s chest. He rubs his hand through the mess, covering David in it and then collapses on him.

David knows Patrick loves this, feeling David sticky beneath him. He runs his hands up and down Patrick’s back, while Patrick presses little kisses into his neck.

“Fuck, David, that was. So so good.” Patrick snuggles his face into David's shoulder.

“Mm, it was. I take it you like the shirt.”

Patrick nods into the crook of David’s neck. “Do you know how happy you make me?”

“Love you too, honey. So much.” David presses a kiss to the top of Patrick’s head. “We  _ really  _ have to shower though.”

“One more minute.” Patrick whines.

David smiles at the ceiling. “Okay, Patrick.”


End file.
